


In Sickness & In Health

by zanash



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arguing, F/M, Illnesses, Makeup Sex, Medicine, Relationship(s), Sharing a Bed, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24051511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanash/pseuds/zanash
Summary: Daryl & Tessa have to figure out how to survive the flu together without killing each other.  Really, it's just an excuse to write Daryl smut & I'm not sorry about it.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	In Sickness & In Health

Tessa stood in the shower, allowing the hot water to pour over her tired body. She and Daryl were finally getting over the flu and this was the first time in days that she’d felt well enough to take a real shower. It was also the first time in two days that she and Daryl weren’t fighting. He was a crabby, bitchy pain in the ass when he was sick. Of course, she knew that he didn’t mean it, but there were limits to how much of his mouth she would take before she was giving back as good as she got.

Daryl came home from work sick. He got caught in a downpour while pulling a part off of a spare engine behind the garage. He didn’t feel great when he woke up. He had a headache that was right behind his eyes and it was relentless. His throat itched. It was so much more than an annoying tickle, his whole throat itched no matter how much he coughed or how much coffee he drank. Then he got soaked to the bone and the chills set in. 

Merle tried to get him to go home. The longer Daryl was at work, the worse he felt, and the grumpier he was. It came to a head when the wrench Daryl was pulling snapped off of the bolt and smashed his thumb. He threw the wrench and cussed a blue streak. That was when Merle told him he was done for the day and made him go home. 

Two days later, Tessa started running a fever. By that evening, they were both in bed and sicker than either of them could ever remember being. In the beginning, they tried to help each other as much as they could, but it was short-lived. They both were cranky as fuck and what started with, “I’ll get that for you, honey” quickly turned to, “I was finally fucking sleeping”. And, of course, there were arguments over the covers. It seemed like they were taking turns hogging all the blankets and snapping at each other. 

There was one argument that they had over and over, and it got ugly every time. Tessa would finally find a comfortable position and start to fall asleep. Daryl would flop over onto his back and snore loud enough to rattle the windows. She’d nudge him, he’d grunt and so it would go until he jerked awake out of his NyQuil induced coma.

“Huh? What’s wrong?” He jumped as if he heard an intruder breaking down their door. Every. Single. Time. Tess would glare at him with murderous rage. The first two days that he was sick, she would hold his head in her lap and run her fingers through his hair because he told her that it made it stop hurting so much. When she got sick and asked if he could get her some water, he handed her his nearly empty glass of room temperature water that he’d had since the night before. 

“Turn over, Daryl. You’re snoring again.”

“Again with this shit, Tess? How many times I gotta tell you that I can’t help it? My fuckin’ nose is stopped up. I’d think you should know how all this works since you’re a nurse and you have the same fuckin’ symptoms.”

Tessa grabbed the bottle of nasal spray from her nightstand and threw it at him. Specifically aiming for his head. 

“Stop being a baby and use the damn nose spray and we won’t have to keep revisiting this same topic every few hours, Daryl.” She spat his name with so much venom in her tone that Daryl should have shut his mouth and did what she said, but that isn’t what happened. He was pissed that she woke him up, yet again, just to tell him that he was finally sleeping well enough to snore. Plus, that bottle hitting him in the head really fucking hurt.

“Hey, Tess. Wake up.” He reached across the bed and shook her. She was not amused. “Turn over. You’re being a bitch again.” 

Names were called, threats were made, bodily harm was promised, and finally, it ended with Tess holding back angry tears as she promised to smother him with a pillow his next time he woke her up.

It went like that the whole time. Finally, by the end of a very long week, Tessa felt up to getting out of bed and taking a real shower. She stood under the spray with her hands braced on the tile wall as every drop of water began to make her feel more alive.

She heard the glass shower door open and rolled her eyes when Daryl stepped inside. “I’m not in the mood for your bullshit, Daryl. I just want a real shower and some peace.” To say that she was over his shitty attitude was the understatement of the century. 

“Baby, don’t be like that. I’m sorry I was such a dick.” He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and started kissing her from one shoulder to the other. She wanted to stay pissed at him for a good long time. When he was first sick, she waited on him around the clock. He didn’t want for a single thing until she was too sick to get out of bed and help him as much. When that happened, he got really pissy and his whining made her want to strangle him. But, the way he was dragging his lips over her skin was breaking that resolve faster than the speed of sound. 

“I’m sorry, angel. Can you forgive me?” he purred into her ear and then he ran his tongue over the edge of it. “I want to make it all better. Will you let me do that? Will you let me make you feel good now?”

Tessa sighed and her head fell back onto his shoulder. “That’s my girl.” Daryl roamed her body with his hands. As much as she hadn’t wanted this to happen, she was deep into it now. She longed for him to touch her everywhere. His lips moved to her neck, going straight to the spot that always made her weak in the knees. He raked his teeth across her skin and held her tighter as she shivered in his arms. A small moan escaped her lips as his tongue lazily lapped up drops of water from her shoulder to her ear. “I love you, my sweet girl.” His fingers gently parted her and he started to slide his middle finger over her clit in long, slow strokes. 

“Baby,” Tessa sighed. Daryl knew her body better than she did. He knew the exact right combination of moves to put her out of a shitty mood and into a state of ecstasy in a matter of seconds. “Baby, oh, baby,” she sighed like a whispered prayer. 

“I’ve got you, sweetheart. I want you to cum for me. Cum good and hard and I’ll give you what you really want.” Tessa whined with need and she began to move her hips in time with his fingers. They slipped over her clit and deep inside of her pussy and back over and over, faster and faster. “That’s it, baby. Work yourself on my fingers. Show me how bad you want it.” 

Tessa’s eyes rolled back and she gave herself over to him completely. Daryl could be a jerk at times, but he more than made up for it when he was sweet. She had no doubt that he was going to make her forget how grumpy he’d been in a matter of a few more minutes. “Come on, angel. I know you’re close.” He sped up his movements and applied a little more pressure to his fingertips. 

“Yeah! Oh, yeah, baby! Just like that! Don’t stop!” 

He pulled her earlobe between his teeth again. It was one of her magical spots that he was well acquainted with. “I ain’t stoppin’, baby.” He moved his free hand from one nipple to the other, squeezing them to the point just shy of painful. Tessa cried out and he felt her walls clamp down on his fingers. “That’s my girl. Come on. Cum for me.” 

Poppies exploded behind her closed eyes and her body writhed against Daryl’s. She could feel his smile against her neck and he whispered more naughty things. “You want my cock now? You want me to fuck you?”

“Yes, yes, yes… Please. I want it so bad.”

Daryl turned her around and hooked her leg over his forearm. In one smooth stroke, he was buried balls deep in her still pulsating pussy. She screamed out his name and pulled the hair on the back of his head with both hands. “Oh, fuckyeah... Goddamn, that’s good!” He started moving, steadily picking up his pace. This position had Tessa at an angle where she could feel every inch of him sliding in and out of her and it was perfect.

“Fuck me, baby! Fuck me hard!” she cried through clenched teeth. “Give it to me!”  
“I’m gonna. Oh, fuck…” 

“You’re gonna want to hang on. I’m about to give you just what you need, sweetheart.” 

Tessa threw her arms around his neck and grabbed his hair with both hands. Daryl lifted her leg a little higher and gave her everything he had. The sound of their bodies slapping together echoed off of the tiles. He was hitting into her hard and deep with every thrust and waves of tingles shot through with every single one. 

“Oh, God, Daryl! Yeah, baby! Don’t fuckin’ stop!” Tess cried.

Daryl grinned like the devil and pistoned even harder. “Come on, angel. Cum on my cock.” He slowed down and pulled out slow as molasses and pounded back into her and Tess was done for. He tightened his grip on her and kept her upright as she obliterated under his power. Her pussy contracted all around him, pushing him to his end. 

His fingers dug even deeper into her flesh and a growling sound came from somewhere deep inside of him. Daryl slammed Tessa against the wall, harder than he intended, but she didn’t seem to mind. She continued cumming just like he’d told her to do. “Cum with me, Daryl! Please, baby! I want you to!” He managed a quick nod and let go of her ass and grabbed a fistful of her hair, pulling her head back. He pistoned into her like a machine, moaning out loud, getting louder as his breath caught and his body curled around hers. 

They stayed that way for a few minutes until his hips stopped involuntarily thrusting. Tess could feel his dick twitching inside of her and she could feel him shaking. Daryl buried his face against the side of her neck, placing open-mouthed kisses up and down one side. 

“I love you, Tess. Think you can forgive me now?” 

“I have one condition.”

“Name it. I’ll give you anything.”

“You help me change the sheets and throw me around on our bed for the rest of the day,” Tess smiled.

“You got it.”


End file.
